The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to rendering images using ultrasound imaging systems.
An ultrasound imaging system typically includes an ultrasound probe that is applied to a patient's body and a workstation or device that is operably coupled to the probe. The probe may be controlled by an operator of the system and is configured to transmit and receive ultrasound signals that are processed into an ultrasound image by the workstation or device. The workstation or device may show the ultrasound images through a display device.
During an imaging session, the operator typically views an imaging screen, which includes an ultrasound image. For instance, the ultrasound image may be in real-time, a recorded cine movie, or an ultrasound still frame. For some imaging sessions, a particular area or object in the displayed image(s) may be of more interest or have more importance than another area or object. For example, during a guided medical procedure where a medical device (e.g., a catheter, prosthesis or mitral-clip) is used, the visibility of the medical device is of particular interest during placement to ensure proper guidance and positioning. Accordingly, during rendering of the ultrasound images, for example, three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound images, some structures or objects are more desirably viewed clearly than other structures or objects.
However, some objects, such as the medical devices, can create shadows within a region of interest due to the reflection of the ultrasound waves from the objects. As a result, it can be more difficult to understand or interpret the displayed images, which can lead to difficulty or errors, such as during guidance and placement of a device. In some instances, portions of the object may be hidden and/or other portions of the object may be very bright (e.g., reflecting all ultrasound echoes), thereby also affecting viewing of the images.
Thus, in conventional ultrasound volume rendering techniques, the visibility of devices may be obstructed or may cause visual impairments in the images.